


Please Don't Bite

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Protectiveness, Skateboarding, Violence, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Nolan tries to escape the guilt over helping Monroe by skateboarding when he overstays his welcome in a park at night.





	Please Don't Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> Who even knows. Right? I mean, yeah.
> 
> Also there's some hateful language and swearing. So be warned
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLuWMOF6vOU

Nolan pulled his hood over his head, releasing his board as his feet hit the deck. The wheels connected to the pavement, launching him down the curve of the bowl and up the other side with a smooth, fluid motion. Most of the other skaters were younger kids, more obsessed with talking trash about each other than using the skate park. Nolan took advantage of that. He’d been coming to the park for a few weeks, letting the chaos of life bleed away as he focused on flips and grinds. When he was on his board he didn’t have to think about anything. Didn’t have to worry about banshees. And werewolves. And who know what else.

Day faded into night—shadows stretching long across the pavement. Nolan lost the day to his board, mind empty and shoulders free of stress. There were so many thing he’d done that he regretted. So many things he’d never be able to atone for. If he stopped, if he stood still, all of it would come rushing back to swallow him up.

He lost track of time—hood flying back as he tore through the air, whipping into the bowl and up the other side. When he got to the top a small semi-circle of kids had gathered. He kicked his board up into his hands, eyeing the new boys—a few were his age, one or two were older. They smirked, hands in pockets. He hadn’t seen them around before, but he’d never been in the park after dark. The street lights where the only thing illuminating the bowl.

‘The fuck you doing here, faggot?’ The one with a shaved head stepped forward. ‘This is our turf.’

‘Fuckin’ toy pushing into our spot.’ Another boy sneered, spitting on the ground.

Nolan stepped back. His heels hit the edge of the bowl, teetering. The first boy grabbed his shirt, pulling him back to the concrete violently. Nolan winced as his knees hit the hard ground. The boy laughed.

‘Looks better on his knees.’ Someone said. Fresh laughter followed.

Nolan balled his fists.

‘Oooh. He’s gonna fight us now.’ The boy with the buzz cut gave him a swift kick in the ribs. Nolan scrambled to get to his feet. More feet pushed him down onto the ground. He covered his head as they started to kick, toes digging into his ribs and sides. One boy stomped down on his shoulder. Another kicked up and under his arm, knocking his teeth together. Nolan tasted blood as flashes of pain blossomed fresh with every second. Maybe he deserved this. All the pain he had caused, all the hurt and the fear. This was his fate. Each kick broke the wall of numbness he’d carefully built. All of the shame and guilt came to the surface, and he felt himself crying out with every blow. His reaction worked them into a frenzy. The final blow glanced off his shoulder. His chest shook as he cried.

He felt fingers tangle into his hair, yanking his head up. The boy with the shaved head sneered down at him, hand pulled back in a fist. Nolan felt his heart leap—it felt familiar. Everything felt slow and sluggish. His memory grabbed onto the image of Liam, blood pouring down his face as Gabe hauled him up by the hair. Nolan felt his breath catch in his throat. This was meant to happen. This was payback. He deserved this pain.

As the boy’s fist started to swing towards him he caught sight of two golden eyes in the dark. The light from the streetlamp made them glint, pupils ghosting to a pale red for a split second before they darted forward.

The fist stopped. Nolan head the sound of bones snapping—a sickening crunch. The boy screamed, letting Nolan go. He rested his head on the ground, listening to the sound of many feet scrambling to escape, mixed in with snarls and growls.

Strong hands drew him up to his feet. Nolan squeezed his eyes shut. This was it. The beating he endured was a precursor to getting his throat torn out by a vengeful werewolf. He didn’t even blame them. He trembled—this was the price he had to pay.

The teeth never came. Instead a warm hand cupped his cheek, brushing away the tears still clinging to eyelashes and skin. Nolan slowly opened his eyes. He held in a sudden gasp as he took in the sight of Brett standing in front of him. The tall werewolf had a few gashes that were in the process of healing. A worried look pulled his face into a frown, tired eyes inspecting Nolan carefully as he held the boy’s weight.

Brett carried Nolan to the swing set nearby, setting him in one of the swings and hovering beside him.

‘You okay?’

Nolan couldn’t find his words.

‘Guess not. They were kicking pretty hard.’ Brett said, running his hand through Nolan’s hair, looking for bumps.

‘Good news is you’re in one piece.’

‘What’s… what’s the bad news?’ Nolan cleared his throat.

‘You’re an idiot.’ Brett said, ‘You let them do that.’

‘Maybe.’ Nolan said.

Nolan rocked in the swing. The whine of the chains was grating, cutting through the silence of the night.

‘You were following me.’

‘Scott wanted us to keep an eye on you.’

‘Keep your enemies close, huh?’ Nolan said.

‘Nolan, you know Scott’s forgiven you. Liam too. We all know that you weren’t responsible.’

‘Yes I was.’ Nolan said. ‘I knew it was wrong. I knew that I should have done something.’

‘You did. You helped us. Lori and I would be dead if you hadn’t warned us about Gerard.’ Brett said, settling in the swing beside Nolan’s.

‘I hurt people.’

‘So you deserve to be hurt?’

‘I did bad things.’

‘So that means bad shit can happen to you?’

‘I’m weak. I didn’t fight Gabe. I could have. I didn’t fight those jerks either.’

Nolan dragged his feet in the sand, bringing the swing to a halt. Brett reached out, caressing Nolan’s jaw. The boy winced as Brett’s thumb found a fresh cut.

Brett got up, kneeling beside Nolan. He took the boy’s head between his hands, looking into his eyes as he took the pain away. Nolan gasped at the sensation. The warmth ebbed away the pain, making him relax. He glanced down at Brett’s lips. A flash of fangs came to mind, and he barely held back from flinching.

‘What’s wrong?’ Brett asked, resting his hands on Nolan’s shoulders. ‘You smell afraid.’

‘Nothing.’

Brett took his chin gently, tilting his head up. His eyes were clear and full of concern. For the first time Nolan felt in his heart that werewolves were not monsters to be feared. There was tenderness in all of Brett’s actions. Even when he chased off the boys that bashed him he had been protecting him.

‘Tell me the truth.’

‘I was afraid you were going to bite me.’ Nolan said, looking away. He was ashamed of his unconscious reaction. Brett let his hand drop to his side. He waited for several seconds, kneeling beside Nolan. The boy felt the warm breath of Brett’s sigh, then the werewolf was gone.

Nolan bit his lip. Did Brett hate him? No, it was different. It was more like disappointment. He studied the werewolf’s face, shadows from the trees hiding his expression from Nolan.

Brett turned, walking away. Nolan rubbed his hands on his jeans. Brett had been keeping an eye on him. Brett had been protecting him, watching over him. There was no reason to think he was going to hurt him.

A small voice cautioned him not to trust the werewolf—Brett was dangerous. Nolan silenced it, feeling the fear and prejudice fade away, leaving an ache inside. He wanted to feel the warmth of the tall werewolf’s hand on his face again. He wanted to look into Brett’s eyes. He wanted that warm feeling that came when the taller boy was close.

Before he could think Nolan felt his feet dig into the sand, running to catch up to Brett who was walking across the pavement, heading to the shadows of the forest.

Nolan jumped on his board, coasting towards Brett rapidly. The werewolf turned as Nolan closed in on him, caught off guard. His arms came up to defend himself.

Nolan’s skateboard clattered against the ground, wheels spinning to a slow stop.

Nolan tightened his arms around the werewolf’s neck, pressing his lips to Brett’s with an urgency that made tears well up in the corners of his eyes again. The ache in his heart grew, feeling Brett stiffen at his touch. He pulled back, heart heavy. Ready to run towards the exit of the park.

Brett grabbed his wrist. His grip was firm but gentle. He drew Nolan back to him, foreheads resting together. Nolan felt their breath mixing together as their eyes met, studying each other. Nolan felt like his heart was in a vice. He bit his lip, making Brett hum gently—a soft growl deep in his throat.

Their noses grazed, bumping into each other softly. Nolan could feel the warmth of Brett’s lips, a hairsbreadth from his own. The werewolf’s fingers tangled in the thick of Nolan’s mane.

‘Still afraid?’

‘Not anymore.’

Brett smiled. He leaned in close. Nolan pulled back slightly, a slight smile on his face. Brett let out a chuckle. Nolan’s look softened, moving forward to close the gap between them. Brett stopped him.

‘How do I know you won’t bite me?’ He asked.

‘You have to ask.’ Nolan said.

‘Mmm, in that case please don’t bite.’ Brett barely finished his sentence when Nolan craned his neck up, drawing Brett’s lips to his with a tender kiss. The werewolf’s lips were warm and soft.

Nolan sighed. He still felt bad about everything he’d done, but resting his head against Brett’s chest, listening to the werewolf’s heartbeat, he felt like it was something that he could deal with. Something that he would be able to fix, with a little help. For now he didn’t want to move, happy to be close to the other teenager.

Brett stroked the back of Nolan’s neck, travelling down his back, as if he could soothe away all of the pain. Nolan’s stomach rumbled, making the werewolf chuckle.

‘Hungry?’ Brett asked, fingers moving in lazy circles on Nolan’s back.

‘Maybe.’ Nolan said. ‘Can we do it one more time?’

Brett laughed. Nolan beamed—it was a free and easy laugh, not at his expense, but with him. Brett looked down at him, smiling. He buried his nose in Nolan’s hair.

‘You don’t need to ask permission to kiss me, freckles.’

Nolan tilted the werewolf’s jaw down, giving him a soft kiss.

‘Now I’m hungry.’ Nolan said.

‘Pizza?’

‘Mmmm.’ Nolan said.

Brett kissed the bridge of his nose several times.

‘What was that?’

‘Kissing freckles.’ Brett said, frowning. ‘I think I missed some.’

He leaned down, kissing Nolan several times, making the boy laugh, pushing him away.

‘Stop!’ 

Brett leaned back.

‘That’s better.’

Nolan wiped his face with the back of his arm.

‘What was that about?’

‘I’ve been waiting to do that for months.’ Brett winked. 

Nolan shook his head. He leaned against the werewolf as they walked towards the exit. Nolan moved his hand, dropping it down to Brett’s jeans.

‘Nolan, did you just put your hand in the back pocket of my jeans?’

‘Mmm hmm.’

‘What are we like “going steady” now?’

‘Mmm hmm.’

‘Fine. Then I get to do it, too.’ Brett said, putting his hand into the back pocket of Nolan’s jeans. They turned onto the street, shadows fading into the dark of the park as the stepped into the light.

‘I’m gonna get pineapple on my pizza.’ Nolan said.

‘That’s gross.’

‘And here I thought werewolves had taste.’

‘Enhanced senses. Which makes it even worse.’

‘Hey.’ Nolan said, pushing against Brett’s hip. ‘I’ll bite you.’

Brett chuckled as they walked down the street, leaning against each other.

‘Please don’t bite.’


End file.
